wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Death knight
Death knight is the name of a shared by two separate organizations of powerful s. These orders share a few things in common, including riding horses with horned skulls and many of the same abilities. Shadows of Justice 's first act as the new of the was to crush the s of the . He grudgingly spared the council's former master, , in exchange for the warlock's servitude; in turn Gul'dan promised to create a host of powerful new warriors to serve the Horde. After experimenting at length with the souls of the recently slain council members, Gul'dan successfully instilled the spirit of the into the corpse of a fallen of . Thus, the first terrifying death knight was born. Gul'dan transformed his other council members as well, creating a vast legion of unholy warriors whom sowed chaos and fear throughout the land of Azeroth during the Second War. Following Gul'dan's desertion and death, part of the Horde, including the death knights, retreated through the to . Most of the surviving death knights disappeared after Draenor's destruction, though some of these death knights, along with 's other prominent spell casters, were later captured by the and transformed into es. These liches were stripped of their free will by the Demon Lord, and were reappointed into the service of his new pet, the , in order to better assist him with his task. These liches served as spell casting heroes. Eventually the whereabouts of a powerful death knight, Teron Gorefiend — who had escaped the fate of his kin — was revealed as a malevolent abomination whose restless and embittered form now resides in the of . Teron Gorefiend deceives players with a fabricated account of history that tricks them into assisting him, and thus the deception ultimately results in his release from eternal imprisonment. Based on the logic that his entire story was a nothing more then a ruse, it is perfectly reasonable to assume that there may be numerous first generation death knights, like Gorefiend, who escaped the legion's capture and still exist in their original form. Champions of the Lich King Years after the destruction of Draenor, the immensely powerful Lich King created a new breed of death knights: malevolent, rune-wielding warriors of the Scourge. The first and greatest of these was the Lich King's chosen champion, Prince , once a mighty of the , who sacrificed his soul to claim the runeblade in a desperate bid to save his people. Unlike Gul'dan's death knights, these dark champions do not possess free will and their minds are inexorably entwined with and dominated by the Lich King's vast consciousness. Despite the heavy costs of free will, some powerful mortals are intrigued by the promise of immortality and pledge their souls freely into the Lich King's service to achieve it. ( is an example of this). In the years since Arthas shattered the and merged with the Lich King, the power and fury of the death knights has only grown. Now these unrelenting crusaders of the damned eagerly await the Lich King's command to unleash their fury on once again. The Ebon Blade The is a faction consisting of the renegade death knights that broke free of the Lich King's control after the battle of (in other words, player-created death knights). Led by Highlord , the Knights of the Ebon Blade have allied themselves with the and the Horde with the help of Highlord of the Knights of the Silver Hand, and have pledged to do their part in defeating their former master, the Lich King. Their main base is , a former scourge necropolis in the . (It should be noted that the Knights of the Ebon Blade are not a separate player faction such as the Alliance and Horde. For the purposes of gameplay, player-created death knights still belong to either the Alliance or Horde depending on their race.) Here is a list of Death Knight. Category:Classes